A Gentle Giant
by Tygra's Kitten Hina
Summary: Alluro sees another side of Amok while tending to his wounds from the Lunataks' latest battle with the Thundercats. AlluMok (Alluro and Amok) friendship fic. Contains a slight hint of LuMok (LunaxAmok).


_Disclaimer: I don't own Alluro, Amok, Luna, or anything else pertaining to the _**Thundercats. Thundercats **_belongs to_ **Ted Wolf **_and_ **Warner Brothers. **_All I own is the plot to this story._

* * *

A Gentle Giant

He frowned at the great beast before him, moaning and groaning. The Lunataks had once again lost another battle to those meddling Thundercats and it was all thanks to the blunders of those miserable mutants. Alluro growled a bit, dipping the wash cloth into the bowl of hot water, ignoring the heat burning at his skin. He needed something to get his mind off of the looming failures lingering in his heart. After the battle, the Lunataks made a quick retreat back to Sky Tomb and Alluro soon found himself tending to not only his own wounds but to the ones of that big behemoth, Amok. Not that he actually minded, he just didn't like hearing that damned hag, Luna, barking out orders like a general giving orders to his army.

_Just because she's the princess of the Moons of Plun-Darr doesn't mean we're here to serve her. _The psychic Lunatak thought bitterly. Hearing the whimpers of Amok, Alluro quickly looked over at the pitiful creature. Its squinty eyes brimming with tears as it tried to lick at the stream of blood trailing from its thick hide under the leather shoulder pad. He wasn't going to lie. Alluro felt sorry for the poor creature.

Amok – despite his low intelligence and brute strength – actually had a strange gentleness that wasn't common for a Lunatak. Amok never really liked fighting. Hell, without Luna on his back, Amok was always free to enjoy the simpler things in life like those pretty flowers in the Enchanted Forests of the Unicorns or the chirping birds of the sky.

Alluro shook his head. He forced back the smile that was creeping onto his lips and he pulled out the soaked rag. The Troll-like Lunatak than went to Amok's side. He then started to dab at the wound. "That damned Panthro really did number on you, didn't he, Amok?" Alluro said softly, wiping away the crimson flow of liquid.

Amok merely whimpered, resisting the urge to swipe at Alluro, but he didn't. He sat there, giving Alluro a baleful look. "Amok hurt. Alluro help?" The creature grunted, its words making Alluro roll his eyes.

"Yes, you pitiful creature. Alluro help." Alluro bit his tongue to keep himself from yelling at Amok. He didn't want to hear Luna going into bitch mode at him mistreating her precious Amok, but in all seriousness, she should be tossed into the deepest pits of Fire Rock Mountain for all the times she caused Amok the emotional wounds with her sharp words.

Amok continued to sniffle and whimper, watching as Alluro now started to bandage his shoulder. His beady eyes notice a little scratch on the back of Alluro's hand. It was more like a bite mark actually and he knew just who gave it to him. "Snarf creature bite Alluro." Amok whimpered. His eyes shined with tears again.

Alluro just glanced at the bite marks on the back of his left hand and gave a shrug. "Snarf didn't do much damage." _But it still hurts. _He thought to himself. The Thundercats' pitiful nursemaid had lunged at him when Alluro tried to steal the Sword of Omens from Lion-O. _I was so close in getting that damned sword, too! _

Alluro was so caught up in his anger that he nearly jumped at feeling something brushing against his hand. When he looked down, he saw Amok licking at the specks of blood leaking from the wound Snarf had inflicted earlier. Alluro couldn't but smile at this gentle action from the creature next to him. Why couldn't Luna just allow Amok to be his true self – a gentle giant that deeply cared for others.

"Thank you, Amok." Alluro said softly, as the said creature licked up the last of the specks of blood.

Amok just merely grinned in that awkward way. "Alluro welcome." He grunted.

The two Lunataks looked up towards the ceiling at hearing footsteps shuffling upstairs above them and a loud voice came out of nowhere, screeching as it called for them.

"ALLURO! AMOK! WHERE ARE YOU TWO BLITHERING IDIOTS?" They can tell by the tone that it was Luna. Luna had woken up from her nap and she didn't seem to be in a good mood from the looks of things. Amok just whimpered in fright, his beady eyes turning back to Alluro.

"Just let her wait a little while longer. I still need to tend to your other shoulder." Alluro said, dipping the rag back into the hot water.

"But Luna angry." Amok protested.

"Yes, but do you want to be covered in blood?" Alluro asked, starting to get angry himself. He started for Amok's other side, beginning to dab at a small cut on the creature's flank. It never pays to be in the service of Princess Luna of the Lunataks.

* * *

**Dancing Dreamer of Lies: **I've had this idea for a long while but I just now started acting on it. I hope you've enjoyed this little weird one shot on Alluro and Amok. Other stories will be coming of course. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
